Nicktoons: Clowns schlagen zurück
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: Nachdem die Clowns sich befreien können, sind die Clowns auf Rache von die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro. Können die drei die Clowns aufhalten?
1. Süßigkeiten Tour

**Hallo Leute,  
Ich bin wieder zurück, mit dem Geschichte schreiben. Ich hatte, vor den Ferien, wichtige Dinge zu erledigen mit Schule und noch andere Dinge. Jetzt kommt meine Geschichte. Viel Spaß. ****ACHTUNG: Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Susie und Angelica sind Rugrats, NICHT All Grown Up.**

Die Nicktoons sind vorbereitet für den Halloween.

Spongebob: Ich liebe Halloween.

Lucy: Ich auch.

Lynn Sr.: (schreit) ICH HASSE HALLOWEEN.

Lynn Sr. versteckt sich unter dem Tisch.

Lincoln: Tut mir leid Leute. Er hat Angst, vor Halloween.

Angelica: Ich will auf Süßigkeiten Tour.

Jemand klopft auf dem Tür. Lincoln geht zur Tür und macht die Tür auf. Es ist Robert und Dobro.

Lincoln: Was macht ihr denn hier?

Robert: Gute Frage, mein Vater und ich sind gekommen um euch zu beschützen, weil könnt ihr euch an letztes Halloween erinnern?

Die Nicktoons schütteln die Köpfe auf „Nein".

Robert: Ok. Ich werde euch erklären: Ich habe euch letztes Halloween gewarnt vor dem Grusel Clowns, aber ihr habt die Warnung verweigert. Mein Vater und ich müssten euch, überall in Royal Woods suchen. Auf der Suche wurden wir von einem Clown bedroht. Wir hatten euch gefunden und erzählten euch die ganze Sache, aber ihr sagt, es sind Streichespiele und das hat mich wütend gemacht. Dann kam ein Clown und hat uns gefunden, zusammen mit dem anderen Clowns. Dann habt ihr mir geglaubt und wir mussten die Clowns attackieren und dann habe ich die Clowns im Park eingesperrt.

Lincoln: Oh ja. Ich erinnere mich. Du hast uns gerettet.

Robert: Stimmt.

Dobro sieht Lynn Sr. unter dem Tisch.

Dobro: Warum ist Mr. Loud unter dem Tisch?

Robert: Er hat Angst vor Halloween.

Dobro: Oh.

Tommy: Ich will auf Süßigkeiten Tour.

Robert: Ok. Ok. Ich habe euch nichts mehr zu sagen.

Lincoln: Wir gehen jetzt auf Süßigkeiten Tour.

Rita: Bleibt nicht so lange draußen.

Louds: Ok Mom.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen raus aus dem Haus.

Lynn Sr.: Ich bleibe den ganzen Tag, unter dem Tisch.

Rita: Oh Lynn.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons, die sind auf Süßigkeiten Tour.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder Saures.

Mann: Schöne Kostüme.

Der Mann gibt die Nicktoons, viele Süßigkeiten.

Nicktoons: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur nächsten Haus und klopfen an.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder Saures.

Frau: Tolle Kostüme.

Die Frau gibt die Nicktoons, viele Süßigkeiten.

Nicktoons: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur nächsten Haus und klopfen an.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder Saures.

Jugendliche: Großartige Kostüme.

Der Jugendliche gibt die Nicktoons, viele Süßigkeiten.

Nicktoons: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur nächsten Haus.

Lola: Warum nehmt ihr keine Süßigkeiten?

Robert: Ich will keine Süßigkeiten nehmen.

Dobro: Ich auch nicht.

Lola: Ok.

Dobro: (flüstert zu Robert) Robert, ich weiß nicht, ob die Clowns wirklich gibt.

Robert: (flüstert zu Dobro) Oh Papa. Ich habe denen gezeigt und die Clowns im Park eingesperrt.

Dobro: Oh. Stimmt.

Robert: Oh ja. Ich frage mich, was die machen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Clowns sind zurück und befreit

Inzwischen bei einem Park. Man kann zwei rote Punkte sehen. Es kommt näher. Es ist der Clown #1.

Clown #1: Ich kann nicht fassen. Wir wurden letzten Halloween von Robert in diesen Park EINGESPERRT.

Clown #2: Ja, wir haben auch keine Waffen.

Clown #3: Was machen wir jetzt?

Clown #4: Das frage ich mich auch.

Clown #5: Hey Leute, schaut, was ich gefunden habe.

Der Clown #5 zeigt die Clowns, die Waffen.

Clown #6: Du hast die Waffen gefunden.

Clown #7: Tolle Arbeit.

Clown #8: Super. Wir haben unsere Waffen zurück.

Clown #1: Tolle Arbeit.

Clown #5: Danke, aber wie kommen wir hinaus?

Clown #1: Ich glaube, mit einem Büroklammer geht. Hat jemand eine Büroklammer?

Clown #4: Ich habe einen. Du kannst sie haben.

Der Clown #4 gibt den Clown #1 eine Büroklammer.

Clown #1: Danke.

Der Clown #1 geht zur Schloss und versucht ihn zu knacken.

Clown #7: Ich glaube, es wird nicht funktionieren.

Clown #1: Das wird eine Weile dauern.

Der Clown #1 versucht das Schloss zu knacken. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die sind noch immer auf Süßigkeiten Tour. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Süßigkeiten Tour fertig und fangen an die Süßigkeiten zu essen.

Lana: Die Süßigkeiten sind köstlich.

Lisa: Oh ja.

Robert: Falls ihr mich fragt, ob ich gerne möchte: Ich will ein paar nehmen.

Dobro: Ich auch.

Lincoln: Es ist noch zu früh nach Hause zu gehen.

Spongebob: Vielleicht gehen wir zu anderen Welten und machen dort auch eine Süßigkeiten Tour.

Lincoln. Tolle Idee.

Nicktoons: Tolle Idee.

Robert & Dobro: Ich bin dabei.

Spongebob: Wir gehen zur Bikini Bottom.

Lincoln: Na dann. Wir gehen jetzt.

Nicktoons: JAAAAAAA.

Dobro: Ich hoffe, es gibt, was zu trinken.

Robert: Das nächste Mal, nimm was zu trinken mit.

Dobro: Stimmt.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen zur Bikini Bottom. Inzwischen bei den Clowns. Der Clown #1 versucht immer noch das Schloss zu knacken.

Clown #3: Es hat keinen Sinn. Du machst das schon seit 20 Minuten und…

Die Clowns hören etwas.

Clown #8: Ich habe, was Komisches gehört.

Die Clowns sehen Clown #1.

Clown #6: Ähm? Alles ok?

Clown #1: Leute. Überraschung.

Der Clown #1 macht die Park Tür auf. Die Clowns sind überrascht.

Clowns: (schreien) JA! WIR SIND FREI.

Die Clowns nehmen ihre Waffen und gehen raus aus dem Park.

Clown #1: Hahahahahaha. Es geht, um Rache von die Nicktoons, Dobro und Robert. Jetzt da wir frei sind, können wir die Nicktoons, Dobro und Robert endlich aufhalten.

Die Clowns fangen an die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro zu suchen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Süßigkeiten Tour und Entführung

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob: Wie wäre es, wir gehen zur Krossen Krabbe.

Nicktoons, Robert, Dobro: Ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Krossen Krabbe. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons in der Krossen Krabbe angekommen.

Mr. Krabs: Ahoy Leute. Willkommen in der Krossen Krabbe.

Spongebob: Hallo Mr. Krabs. Es ist eine schöne Party.

Mr. Krabs: Danke Spongebob.

Spongebob: Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben hier in der Krossen Krabbe ein bisschen und wir gehen dann weiter auf Süßigkeiten Tour.

Mr. Krabs: Ich kann dir eines sagen: Wenn ihr zu dieser Tour geht, dann bin ich dabei. Thaddäus auch.

Thaddäus: Oh Nein. Ich gehe nicht mit.

Mr. Krabs: Willst du für den Rest des Jahres keine Urlaubtage?

Thaddäus: Gut. Ich bin dabei.

Patrick: Ich bin auch dabei.

Mr. Krabs: Ok.

Die Nicktoons feiern noch weiter in der Krossen Krabbe. Inzwischen bei den Clowns. Die sind bei dem Haus von den Louds.

Clown #1: Hey Leute, ich sehe irgendetwas.

Die Clowns sehen ein Portal.

Clown #2: Ein Portal? Cool, aber wie kommen wir in den Portal hinein?

Clown #1: Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.

Jemand klopft auf dem Tür. Rita macht die Tür auf. Es ist niemand. Rita geht in den Vorgarten.

Rita: Hm. Da ist…

Eine Schachtel fällt auf Rita. Die Clowns machen die Schachtel zu und geben in der Garage.

Clown #1: Gute Arbeit Leute. Jetzt hinein in das Haus.

Clown #3: Ich sehe einen Mann, unter dem Tisch. Er sieht verängstigt aus.

Clown #1: Ok. Das heißt, wir laufen zur Portal.

Die Clowns laufen zur Portal. Die gehen in das Portal hinein. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die in der Welt von die Rugrats.

Clown #2: Wo sind wir?

Clown #1: Wir sind in einer anderen Welt.

Die Clowns sehen, die Eltern von den Rugrats.

Clown #1: Hey ihr.

Stu: Ähm? Ja?

Clown #1: Wo sind eure Kinder?

Drew: Wir sagen euch nicht, ihr Kindermörder.

Das hat der Clown #1 wütend gemacht.

Clown #1: Du nennst uns Kindermörder? Ich zeige euch, was ein Kindermörder ist.

Die Schachteln fallen zu den Eltern von den Rugrats. Die Clowns machen die Schachteln zu und geben es in der Garage von Stu.

Charlotte: Hilfe, wir sind gefangen.

Stu: Lasst uns hinaus.

Clown #1: Probiert es, ihr Trotteln. Hahahahahaha

Der Clown #1 macht die Garagentür zu.

Clown #2: So, was machen wir jetzt?

Clown #1: Wir suchen die jetzt ab.

Die Clowns hören viele Kinderstimmen. Es sind Phil, Lil, Susie, Dil (in einem Kinderwagen), Chuckie und Kimi.

Clown #1: Aha. Da sind noch Kinder, die ich gefunden habe.

Der Clown #1 versteckt sich im Gebüsch. Die anderen hinter die Autos.

Susie: Ich finde es schön Halloween zu feiern.

Phil: Ich auch.

Lil: Ich liebe Süßigkeiten Tour.

Stimme: Die Süßigkeiten Tour ist vorbei Kinder.

Phil, Lil, Susie, Dil, Chuckie und Kimi bleiben stehen und schauen verängstigt, wer diese Stimme ist. Es kommt jemand aus dem Gebüsch. Es ist Clown #1.

Phil, Lil, Susie, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi: (schreien) DU?

Clown #1: (böse) Hallo Kinder. Lange nicht gesehen.

Kimi: Wie bist du aus der…

Clown #1: Clowns. Schnappt diese Kinder.

Die Clowns schnappen die 6 Kinder.

Clown #1: Ich sage euch eines: Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu rächen.

Die Clowns geben die 6 Kinder in einem Sack hinein.

Clown #1: Tolle Arbeit. Nichts, wie weg hier.

Die Clowns gehen zum Portal und die sind in einer anderen Welt. Die Clowns sind in der Welt von der Familie Stachelbeere.

Clown #1: Wir werden diese Nicktoons entführen und aufhalten. Auch Robert und Dobro auch.

Der Clown #1 hört eine Stimme. Es sind Eliza, die auf Tiersuche ist.

Clown #1: Aha. Wir haben noch einen gefunden.

Der Clown #1 versteckt sich hinter dem Gebüsch.

Eliza: Hier müssen irgendwo Tigern sein.

Stimme: Es gibt keine Tiger.

Eliza dreht um und schaut, wer diese Stimme ist. Es kommt aus dem Gebüsch raus. Es ist der Clown #1.

Eliza: (schreit) DU?

Clown #1: Ganz richtig. Ich bin wieder da.

Jetzt kommt Donald.

Eliza: Donald, du sollst von hier verschwinden. Dieser Mann ist…

Zwei Clowns halten Eliza und Donald.

Clown #1: Netter Versuch, aber ihr könnt uns nicht mehr davon…

Jetzt kommt Debbie.

Debbie: Eliza.

Ein Clown nimmt Eliza.

Debbie: Hey, lass mich los, du verrückter.

Debbie sieht den Clown #1.

Clown #1: (böse) Hallo, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.

Debbie: Du schon wieder. Ich…

Die Clowns geben die 3 auf dem Sack.

Clown #1: Gute Arbeit. Wir…

Jetzt kommt Darwin.

Eliza: Darwin bist du das? Hol bitte Hilfe.

Darwin wollte Hilfe holen, aber der Clown #2 hat Darwin.

Clown #2: Netter Versuch Affe. Du kommst mit uns.

Der Clown #2 gibt Darwin in den Sack hinein.

Clown #1: Und jetzt: Wir gehen zu den anderen Welten. Hahahahahaha

Die Clowns gehen zu einer anderen Welt. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Party in der Krossen Krabbe ist vorbei und die Nicktoons gehen auf Süßigkeiten Tour.

Patrick: Danke, dass wir mitkommen dürfen Spongebob.

Spongebob: Kein Problem Patrick. Ich glaube Thaddäus ist auch glücklich.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich bin nicht glücklich.

Mr. Krabs: Ich nehme viele Süßigkeiten für meine Tochter Perla auf dieser Tour.

Thaddäus: Ich nehme keine einzige Süßigkeit.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Gut. Ich nehme auch Süßigkeiten.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt böse. Die Nicktoons gehen zur einen Haus. Sie klopfen an der Tür. Der Fisch (Mann) macht die Tür auf.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder Saures.

Fisch (Mann): Tolle Kostüme. Ihr auch?

Robert, Dobro: Nein Danke.

Fisch (Mann): Komm schon, nur ein bisschen.

Robert: Ok.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert und Dobro nehmen auch Süßigkeiten.

Nicktoons, Robert, Dobro: Danke.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen zur nächsten Haus. Nach vielen Minnuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Süßigkeiten Tour in der Bikini Bottom fertig.

Spongebob: Wohin sollen wir jetzt gehen?

Angelica: Wie wäre es, unsere Welt?

Tommy: Ja, unsere Welt.

Lola: Ich will auch zur eure Welt gehen.

Lincoln: Ok. Dann gehen wir zur Tommys und Angelicas Welt.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen zur Tommys und Angelicas Welt.

Angelica: Willkommen zurück in meiner Welt.

Lincoln: Das ist herrlich.

Patrick: Eine sehr schöne Welt.

Thaddäus: Du warst hier viele Mal.

Patrick: Oh.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Lana: Ich will gerne Süßigkeiten sammeln.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen auf Süßigkeiten Tour. Inzwischen bei den Clowns. Die sind in der Welt von Timmy und Chloe.

Clown #1: Wir werden jetzt noch mehr Nicktoons aufhalten.

Die Clowns hören eine Stimme. Es sind Timmy und Chloe mit ihrem Zauberpaten.

Clown #1: Gut, ich verstecke mich in dem Gebüsch.

Der Clown #1 geht zu dem Gebüsch. Die anderen Clowns verstecken sich hinter dem Auto.

Timmy: Ich liebe Halloween.

Chloe: Ich auch.

Stimme: Jetzt nicht mehr.

Timmy und Chloe bleiben stehen und sehen verängstigt, wer diese Stimme ist. Es kommt aus dem Gebüsch raus. Es ist der Clown #1.

Timmy, Chloe: DU? Ich dachte, wir haben euch besiegt.

Clown #1: Hallo. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.

Die Clowns halten Timmy und Chloe.

Wanda: Keine Sorge Timmy und Chloe, wir werden euch retten.

Ein Clown fängt die Elfen mit einem Schmetterlingsnetz.

Sparky: Keine Sorge Timmy, ich werde dich retten.

Ein Clown hält Sparky.

Sparky: Nun. Ich habe versucht.

Die Clowns geben Timmy, Chloe, Elfen und Sparky in den Sack hinein.

Clowns #1: Wir haben sie. Verschwinden wir von hier.

Die Clowns gehen jetzt zur einen anderen Welt. Nach nur vielen Minuten haben die Clowns alle Nicktoons (außer die Louds).

Clown #2: Wir haben alle Nicktoons.

Clown #5: Es fehlen noch die Louds.

Clown #2: Oh.

Die Clowns gehen jetzt zur Welt von der Louds. Nach ein paar Sekunden haben die Clowns diese Welt erreicht und verstecken sich beim Sofa.

Clown #3: Ich glaube, die schlafen.

Clown #4: Nö. Das tun die nicht.

Die Clowns sehen das die ältere Louds hinunter gehen.

Lori: Dad?

Lynn Sr.: Nein Danke.

Lori: Ok. Wir gehen hinaus.

Die älteren Louds gehen spazieren. Die Clowns folgen denen und die Clowns bleiben stehen.

Stimme: Wer hat uns vermisst?

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan und Lynn Jr. bleiben stehen und schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist der Clown #1.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr.: DU?

Clown #1: Ganz richtig. Ich bin wieder zurück. Ich werde euch rächen.

Lynn Jr.: Du wirst uns…

Die Clowns halten die älteren Louds und geben die in den Sack hinein.

Clown #1: Gut. Wir gehen jetzt zu mir nach Hause und geben diese Nicktoons in meiner Gefängniszelle.

Clowns: Ok.

Die Clowns gehen zur ihren Welt. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Clowns in dem Clown #1 Haus und der Clown #1 gibt die Nicktoons in der Gefängniszelle.

Arnold: Ugh. Wo sind wir?

Lori: Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl.

Leni: Sind wir in einer Gefängnis?

Clown #1: Haha. Willkommen Nicktoons. Nachdem ihr den letzten Halloween mich und die andere eingesperrt habt, werde ich euch jetzt rächen. Hahahahahaha.

Lori: Tja. Es fehlen noch die anderen.

Clown #1: Zum Beispiel?

Lori: (böse) Es fehlen noch Spongebob, Patrick, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs, Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Tommy und Angelica.

Clown #1: Stimmt, die sind noch auf der Süßigkeiten Tour. Ich werde die auch aufhalten, zusammen mit Robert und Dobro.

Harvey: Ich hoffe, die zwei und die anderen können uns retten.

Clown #1: Die können es, vielleicht versuchen. Hahahahahahahahaha

Der Clown #1 verlässt die Nicktoons.

Leni: Ist das ein Käfig?

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Entführung und Bewusstlos

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons sind in Tommys und Angelicas Welt und machen dort ein Süßigkeiten Tour.

Robert: Hey, ihr zwei. Wo sind eure Eltern und eure Freunde?

Tommy: Keine Ahnung.

Angelica: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, die machen noch den Süßigkeiten Tour.

Dobro geht zu Garage von Stu und hört etwas.

Dobro: Hey Leute, ich höre etwas.

Dobro macht die Garage von Stu auf und die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro sehen Schachteln, die sich bewegen.

Robert: Oje. Wir müssen sie retten.

Robert macht alle Schachteln auf. Es sind die Eltern von den Rugrats.

Robert: Ok. Da sind eure Eltern.

Angelica: Mami, Daddy, was ist mit euch passiert?

Drew: Oh Angelica. Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut. Wir wurden von ein paar Maskierten Männern in den Schachteln eingesperrt.

Spongebob: Wie sahen diese Männer aus?

Chaz: Nun, die sind so wie Clowns und…

Robert: (schockiert) Clowns? Du meinst die Grusel Clowns?

Harold: So was in der Art.

Dobro: Robert, weißt du, was das bedeutet?

Robert: Die Clowns sind zurück!

Betty: Ich muss noch die kleinen suchen.

Robert sieht eine Maske. Er nimmt die Maske und schaut es an.

Robert: Es ist von Phil und…

Betty: Das ist seine Maske? Gib das her.

Robert: Warte kurz. (sieht Fußspuren) Leute, ich sehe Fußspuren, die zur diesen Portal führt. Es kann sein, dass diese Kinder entführt sind von den Clowns.

Betty: Das ist schrecklich.

Harold: Ich will die Kinder retten.

Robert: Mr. DeVille,  
1\. Reißen sie sich zusammen.  
2\. Wir können die Kinder retten. Ich meine, die Louds, eure Kinder, die Seebewohner und wir.

Stu: Seid vorsichtig.

Robert: Wir werden vorsichtig sein.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen zur einen Welt, wo die Clowns wohnen.

Kira: Diese Kinder werden unsere Helden.

Didi: Es stimmt Kira.

Inzwischen bei den anderen Nicktoons. Die sind in der Gefängniszelle eingesperrt.

Helga: Was machen wir jetzt?

Susie: Wir haben diese Clowns, den letzten Halloween in der Park eingesperrt und jetzt diese Clowns haben uns eingesperrt.

Bunsen: Das ist alles Robert schuld.

Nicktoons: Ja.

Stimme: Ihr beschuldigt wen?

Die Nicktoons sehen nach hinten eine schwarze Gestalt. Die Nicktoons schreien vor Angst. Es kommt näher. Es ist Michael.

Timmy: Hey, ich kenne dich. Du bist Michael. Der Bruder von Robert.

Michael: Korrekt.

Danny: Was machst du denn hier?

Michael: Diese Clowns haben mich vor ein paar Stunden entführt. Noch einer, von unserer Welt ist auch entführt worden, aber ich weiß es nicht wer.

Stimme: Nicktoons. Wir treffen uns wieder.

Die Gestalt kommt näher. Es ist der WL Security.

Nicktoons: DU?

Michael: Hey. Mein Vater und Robert haben mir, über dich erzählt. Du bist der Security, dass die Nicktoons haben bei Urlaub in Wien geweigert haben, die Karten zu zeigen.

WL Security: Das stimmt. (zu den Nicktoons) Wo sind eure…

Frida: Wir haben unsere Karten nach dem Urlaub weggeschmissen.

WL Security: Oh. Wenn ihr wieder zurück kommt nach Wien, schuldet ihr mir zwei Kartenkontrollen.

Manny (El Tigre): Wir werden, vielleicht machen.

WL Security: Das wäre nett.

Michael: Hört gut zu: Ihr könnt nicht Robert, die Schuld geben. Er hat euch gerettet in den letzten Halloween. Er hat die Clowns eingesperrt und jetzt haben die Clowns uns eingesperrt, aber das bedeutet nicht, wir werden hier für immer in dieser Gefängniszelle bleiben, sondern Robert wird kommen und uns retten. Warte, wo sind die anderen?

Sandy: Die sind noch auf der Süßigkeiten Tour und…

Eine Gestalt fällt auf Michael. Es ist Lionel Messi.

Michael: Lionel, was machst du denn hier?

Lionel: Ich wollte euch retten, aber diese Clowns haben mich gefunden.

Clown #1: Hallo Leute, ich werde jetzt euren Power sinken.

Timmy: Das ist schlecht.

Der Clown #1 gibt einen komischen Stern in der Tür, von der Gefängniszelle.

Gaz: Ich glaube, dieser Stern macht nichts.

Clown #1: Oh wirklich.

Der Clown #1 macht den komischen Stern an und die Nicktoons, Michael und die anderen in der Gefängniszelle werden elektrisiert und bewusstlos.

Clown #1: Sehr gut, diese Nicktoons und die anderen haben kein Power und sind jetzt bewusstlos. Die anderen Nicktoons können auf unsere Falle drauf locken. Hahahahahaha.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro. Die sind in der Welt, wo die Clowns wohnen. Die haben auch das Haus von denen gefunden und Robert klopft die Tür an.

Robert: Hm. Da ist niemand…

Der Teppichtür öffnet sich und die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro rutschen in den Keller.

Dobro: Ugh. Wo sind wir?

Spongebob: Wir sind in einer Keller.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen weiter. Robert hat ein Zettel gefunden und er hebt es auf.

Robert: Es steht: „Vorsichtig Falle". Pfft. Ich glaube, es redet nur…

Die Roboterhände haben die Arme von die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro und die hängen in der Wand fest.

Dobro: Ich komme nicht raus.

Robert: Das können wir alle nicht.

Angelica: Wer hat so eine Idee gemacht?

Stimme: Ich habe diese Idee.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro sehen eine schwarze Gestalt. Es ist der Clown #1.

Clown #1: Hallo, den Rest von den Nicktoons. (sieht Robert und Dobro) Sogar Robert und Dobro.

Robert: Was hast du wieder vor Clown?

Clown #1: Ich werde euch Nicktoons und Dobro rächen. Sogar Robert, ich werde dich am meisten rächen.

Robert: Du kannst uns Garnichts rächen. Ich habe dich den letzten Halloween dich und die anderen in den Park eingesperrt.

Clown #1: Stimmt. Ich habe, die anderen Nicktoons entführt und die in der Gefängniszelle eingesperrt.

Die Gefängniszelle kommt hinunter. Es zeigt die Nicktoons und die anderen bewusstlos in der Gefängniszelle. Die Nicktoons sind schockiert.

Spongebob: Sandy.

Thaddäus: Wäre Spongebob hier, dann würde ich glücklich sein.

Mr. Krabs starrt Thaddäus böse an.

Thaddäus: Entschuldigung.

Tommy: Oh Nein. Nicht Phil, Lil, Susie, Chuckie, Kimi und (keucht) auch mein Bruder Dil.

Lincoln: Oh Nein. Nicht meine Schwestern.

Robert: Also, ich habe nichts für meine Familie. (sieht irgendetwas) Hey, ist das nicht mein…(sieht sein Bruder) Oh Nein Michi.

Dobro. Oh Gott Michi. (sieht irgendetwas) Hey, ich glaube, ich kenne den Typ mit dem roten und blauen Anzug.

Robert: Der schon wieder? Was macht dieser WL Security hier?

Clown #1: Ich habe die alle entführt. Und jetzt werdet ihr bald den Tod nehmen. Hahahahahaha.

Der Clown #1 verlässt die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro.

Dobro: Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.

Robert: Und zwar?

Dobro: Nö, ich habe keine Idee.

Robert: Oh Mann. Du bist ein Volltrottel.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Gerettet und Feier

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro sind gefangen. Ein paar Nicktoons schlafen.

Dobro: (schreit) Hilfe. Kann uns jemand helfen?

Robert grunzt.

Dobro: Bitte hilf uns.

Robert: Papa.

Dobro: Helft uns.

Robert hält das nicht mehr aus.

Robert: PAPA. Kannst du mit diesem Quatsch aufhören? Es gibt NIEMANDEN, die uns helfen kann.

Dobro: Oh.

Der Clown #1 kommt wieder zurück. Robert und Dobro starren den Clown #1 böse an.

Clown #1: Ich bin wieder da. Ich habe einen Hammer dabei

Robert: (böse) Was willst du mit dem Hammer?

Dobro: (böse) Ja, was willst du mit dem Hammer? Willst du uns schlagen?

Clown #1: Du wirst es sehen Dobro.

Dobro: Und was werde ich sehen?

Der Clown #1 schlägt Dobro mit dem Hammer. Robert ist total schockiert.

Robert: Hey, lass mein Vater in…

Clown #1: Du bist der nächste.

Robert: Oh. Oh. (schreit) LEUTE, WACHT AUF.

Die Nicktoons wachen auf.

Spongebob: Robert, was willst du?

Robert: Schaut, was der Clown zu meinem Vater macht.

Der Clown hört auf Dobro zu schlagen. Dobro hat Flecken und ein bisschen Blut fließt raus aus den Lippen.

Dobro: Aua. Ich bin zwar verletzt, aber es geht mir gut.

Der Clown geht zur Robert.

Clown #1: Noch was zu sagen?

Robert: (böse) Ja: Und zwar, schlag wenn anderen mit dem Hammer.

Clown #1: Ich schlage dich.

Robert: Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein ,Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein.

Der Clown schlägt Robert brutal mit dem Hammer. Die Nicktoons sind Mega schockiert.

Lincoln: Lass ihn in Ruhe du mieser Clown.

Clown #1: Ihr seid die nächsten.

Nicktoons: Oh. Oh.

Der Clown schlägt Robert immer noch. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons von dem Hammer geschlagen worden. Die Nicktoons und Robert haben Flecken und Blut fließt aus den Lippen.

Patrick: Das hat wehgetan, aber uns geht es gut.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Mir geht es nicht gut.

Clown #1: Noch welche Worte?

Robert: (wütend) Ja. Ich habe viele Worte: Du bist nichts, als ein nutzloser Idiot, der die unschuldige Leute nur verprügelt. Du hast uns allen schwer verletzt. Ich sage dir was: Du bist ein Idiot und ein LOSER!

Die Nicktoons und Dobro sind schockiert und keuchten. Der Clown #1 schaut Robert wütend an und er geht näher zu ihm.

Clown #1: Ich bin ein Idiot und ein Loser? Du wirst, was erleben.

Der Clown zuckt eine Waffe und hält Robert Hals.

Robert: Hey. Lass mein Hals in Ruhe.

Robert sieht, dass der Clown ein Elektroschocker hat.

Robert: Ok. Ich nehme das zurück.

Clown #1: (böse) Sag auf Wiedersehen, du Idiot.

Der Clown wollte Robert mit dem Elektroschocker schockieren, aber irgendwer reißt die Wand ab. Der Gestalt kommt näher. Es ist Cristiano Ronaldo und nimmt den Elektroschocker von dem Clown weg.

Clown #1: Aha. Du bist vielleicht der…

Cristiano nimmt das Bein von dem Clown und wirft zu der Gefängniszelle, wo die Nicktoons und die anderen sind. Der Gefängniszelle wird locker und fällt hinunter und der Gefängniszelle ist zerstört.

Cristiano: Das nennt man, wenn man einen Clown aufhalten will.

Robert: Cristiano. Danke für die Hilfe.

Cristiano: Kein Problem Robert. Ich komme, um euch zu retten.

Cristiano befreit die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro.

Dobro: Vielen Dank Cristiano für das…

Ein Laser trifft Robert.

Clown #1: So. Dieser Sidekick von dir hat euch befreit und meine Gefängniszelle zerstört. Ihr werdet was…

Michael attackiert den Clown und er wirft ihn weg.

Michael: Hey Leute, ich bin wieder wach.

Der WL Security wacht auf.

WL Security: Ugh. Was ist passiert?

Robert: Du schon wieder? Ich dachte, du gehst Arbeiten.

WL Security: Den Rest von denen. Wir treffen uns wieder.

Nicktoons: Du schon wieder?

WL Security: Ja, ich bin wieder da. Ich habe zu den anderen gesagt, wenn ihr wieder nach Wien kommt, schuldet ihr mir zwei Kartenkontrollen.

Spongebob: Wir werden es tun.

WL Security: Das wäre nett.

Robert: Hey, was machst du denn hier?

WL Security: Diese Clowns haben mich zuerst entführt und dann dein Bruder und dann die anderen.

Die Nicktoons wachen auf.

Spongebob: Leute. Euch geht es gut.

Jenny: Ja, aber irgendein komischer Stern hat unsere Power entfernt.

Michael: Was ist mit euch passiert?

Robert: Dieser Clown hat uns mit dem Hammer verprügelt. Deswegen sind wir verletzt.

Michael: Oh.

Spongebob: Leute, wir haben ein Problem. Unsere Freunde haben kein Power.

Robert: Das ist schlecht.

Clown #1: Ich habe euren Power, noch immer in euren Stern. Ihr kriegt es sie niemals. Hahahahahaha.

Robert wirft irgendetwas auf die Arme von den Clown #1. Der Gegenstand trifft die Arme und der Stern fällt hinunter.

Clown #1: NEIN. Nicht der Stern.

Der Stern ist kaputt und die Nicktoons und die anderen bekommen ihr Powern zurück.

Clown #1: Ähm? Leute, ich werde von hier verschwinden. (sieht die Clowns nicht) Leute?

Die anderen Clowns sind in dem Keller gefesselt und eingesperrt.

Clown #1: Ihr Nicktoons und die anderen, ich werde wiederkommen.

Der Clown #1 wollte weglaufen, aber Robert hält ihn.

Robert: Du gehst nirgendwo hin.

Robert wirft den Clown hinunter, die Nicktoons haben eine Kanone gefunden und die Nicktoons geben dem Clown in der Kanone hinein.

Clown #1: Oh. Oh. Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht.

Der Kanone zündet sich und der Kanone bringt den Clown weg.

Clown #1: (schreit) ICH KOMME WIEDER!

Robert: Das kannst du nur hoffen.

Zim: Wir haben es geschafft.

Lincoln: Das ist der beste Tag in meinem Leben.

Lori: Oh Lincoln. Wir haben dich vermisst.

WL Security: Endlich ist das vorbei.

Die Nicktoons und die anderen verlassen den Haus von den Clown und die gehen zurück zur der Welt von den Louds.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons und die anderen sind in der Welt von den Louds und die fangen an Party zu machen bei den Louds.

Sandy: Der beste Halloween Party aller Zeiten.

WL Security: Ich liebe Partys.

Jetzt kommt Robert und Dobro in das Haus von den Louds hinein.

Robert: Hey Leute, ich habe eine Schachtel in eure Garage gefunden.

Robert macht die Schachtel auf. Es ist Rita.

Louds: Mom.

Robert: Mrs. Loud? Sie waren in der Schachtel drinnen?

Rita: Ja. Ich war fast die ganze Nacht in dieser Schachtel drinnen.

Robert: Das müssen, diese Clowns gewesen sein.

Dobro: Hey, wo ist Mr. Loud?

Die Nicktoons und die anderen sehen Mr. Loud, immer noch unter dem Tisch.

Michael: Warum ist er unter dem Tisch?

Lori: Er hat Angst, vor Halloween.

WL Security: Wow. Er denkt, dass alles real ist?

Lincoln: Jap.

WL Security: War mir ja klar.

Lynn Sr.: ICH HASSE HALLOWEEN!

WL Security: Und schreien, muss er auch nicht.

Michael: Da hast du recht.

Lincoln: Wer will Süßigkeiten?

Nicktoons: ICH!

Robert: Ich auch.

Dobro: Ich auch.

Michael: Ich auch.

WL Security: Ich will auch essen.

Die Nicktoons und die anderen nehmen die Süßigkeiten und die fangen an zu essen.

ENDE

 **Das nächste Kapitel ist ein Epilog. ;-)**


	6. Epilog

Inzwischen bei den Clown #1. Er landet auf eine Insel.

Clown #1: Ugh. Wo bin ich?

Der Clown #1 sieht eine hübsche Frau.

Clown #1: Hallo Frau, kann du mir sagen, wo ich bin?

Der Clown sieht, dass es keine hübsche Frau ist, sondern ein Ureinwohner. Der Clown #1 ist erschrocken.

Clown #1: AAAAAHH. Du bist keine Frau, sondern ein Ureinwohner.

Der Ureinwohner kommt näher zu dem Clown. Der Clown rennt weg und der Ureinwohner verfolgt ihn.

Clown #1: (böse) Ich werde zurückkommen Nicktoons, sogar Robert und Dobro.

Der Clown #1 läuft weg und versucht den Ureinwohner zu entkommen.

ENDE


End file.
